Talk:RiverClan
Style Concerns * History needs to be completed Done. 18:47, August 18, 2011 (UTC) * Add a link titles "List of all RiverClan Cats", linked to Category:RiverClan Cat (Category-implementation is Project Characters) Done. 18:47, August 18, 2011 (UTC) *Needs Bluestar's Prophecy section expanded. Done. 18:47, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Info Drive : RiverClan The current set goal is to round out the RiverClan Stub into a proper article. This means we need the following things for the article: *Layout Tweaks **Expand introduction at beginning of Article, without including spoilers. ** Get stuff underway for lake territory discussion The World Guidelines clearly state that this article needs a Terrtitory section * History ** Original Series Happenings need to be completed ** Firestar's Quest happeneings need to be added ** New Prophecy Series Happenings need to be completed **Add in Rank History **Yellowfang's Secret happenings need to be added **Tallstar's Revenge happenings need to be added **Moth Flight's Vision happenings need to be added This Info Drive Began on 8 March 2007. ~Kitsufox :Kitsu's Challenge - Get all but stuff for lake territory discussion done before October is out [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 13:16, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::Challenge was not met, even remotely. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 21:18, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Is "Before Firestar's Quest" a proper title under Med. cats? Because that would mean any book in the First Arc, wouldn't it? It should say "Before the Original Series" or something, should it not? [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 03:55, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :I think they went that way becuase those are the books the cats appeared in. We need some sort of timelining guideline (it's not worthy of a full policy, just something to default to for consistency). But yes, it should be "Before the Original Series", as that's where it happened chronologicaly. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 14:59, 7 December 2007 (UTC) This can't be still a stub? HollyfireGreystripe's Den 03:53, 28 December 2008 (UTC) We need to add more stuff about their territory, like the landmarks in it. For example: Riverclan's landmarks: The river, the gorge, the Twoleg bridge, twolegplace campsite (Morgan's farm) Fixed everything. 18:48, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Fading Echoes It said that Leopardstar died in Fading Echoes and Mistyfoot was leader but I think we should take that down until the book has come out anmd we can prove it 100%.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 17:42, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Fading Echos came out yesterday should I put Mistyfoot?- Willowpool 'My talk' 22:27, March 24, 2010 (UTC) If its not up already then yes. I posted my lkast comment before it came out. Sorry if I confused you ^^ --Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 22:45, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Deputy In the Battles of the Clans Browse Inside, it lists Reedwhisker as RiverClan's deputy. Should I add him or wait until it's released? --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 23:58, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Leaders Should Darkstar be listed in the Leader section after Emberstar as it was during the time the third law warrior code was being thought(Emberstar was during the second)? Another one, should Splashheart be listed after Darkstar, as he said when he would be leader he would create the third law? But there is the fact that he could have just talked to his leader about it and never became a leader. --''Orangelight'' I've added Darkstar, but I'm not sure whether or not Splashheart should be counted as a leader, as we never acually saw him as a leader Night Fall 23:05, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't three leaders; Reedstar, Ivystar and Talonstar be up there too? They should be listed after Troutstar. ---(Orangelight 07:10, July 2, 2010 (UTC)) The Sight Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't Leafpool go to RiverClan? I thought Jaypaw stayed with the patients. I wanted to hear other people's opinion before I went ahead an edited it. [[User:Dappleclaw|'Dappleclaw']]-_- 18:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Leafpool, Littlecloud, and Barkface all went to Mothwing for catmint in the Sight and Jaypaw stayed in camp. ScarletwindMedicine Cat of SolarClan 05:36, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Deputy Table Should Mistystar be put in the table twice, before and after Hawkfrost because it kind of seems like RiverClan had two deputies to a young reader. Thoughts? ScarletwindMedicine Cat of SolarClan 05:36, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Deputy's apprintice I'm going to put Hollowpaw down as Reedwhisker's apprintice.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:57, July 7, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Medicine Cats Can Willowshine please be added to the table? Flametail and Frecklewish are listed under theirs, and their mentors are still alive! Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC)